The invention relates to a beverage tap with a base element whose one end has a fitting, and whose other end accommodates a spout, wherein a controllable valve through which the beverage passes is situated between the fitting and spout.
Taps of this kind are known from practice in many designs. In most known taps of this kind, the base element with its fitting and spout are often designed as a single unit, and consist of metal. Brass is often used as the metal, and can be coated with chrome or gold on the outside. One problem encountered when using such taps is that they are hard to clean. Verdigris can form in hard-to-reach locations. In addition, such taps are expensive to make.
The object of the invention is to provide a visually appealing, inexpensive to manufacture tap that is easy to clean.
This object is achieved according to the invention by a tap of the kind mentioned at the outset by having the tap exhibit an injection-molded plastic casing, into which a special steel part of the base element with its fitting and a tubular special steel part of the spout are securely pressed with a snug fit, wherein the tubular special steel part of the spout is connected in a liquid-tight manner with the tubular special steel part of the base element.
The tap according to the invention made of plastic outside and special steel outside ensures the inexpensive manufacture of a visually appealing tap, because the plastic casing that is important in terms of appearance can be molded into visually appealing shape, without this being associated with any high costs. The inner part that comes into contact with only the beverage is made only of special steel, so that this part can be optimally designed from the standpoint of hygiene and production techniques, in particular cleaning aspects.
In one embodiment of the invention, a special steel fixture for the control element of the valve body is securely inserted in the side of the tubular special steel part of the base element. However, it is advantageous for this fixture to rest in a form-fitting manner in the special steel part of the base element and plastic casing, as this additionally fixes the base element relative to its snug fit in the plastic casing.
In the simplest case, the tap exhibits only a shutoff valve for beverage flow. However, to influence the dispensing quality, the tap can additionally have a butterfly valve in the tubular base element in the direction of flow in front of the shutoff valve, wherein the butterfly valve can be adjusted with a controller located on the outside of the tap. Such a butterfly valve can be used to generate a head while dispensing Pilsner beer in a comparatively short amount of time.
The injection-molded plastic casing is preferably provided with an outer decorative finish. The decorative finish usually consists of metal, in particular chrome or gold.